


We fell in love in October

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft (orphan_account)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Back to being robots, F/F, Fluff, Humanformers, Jazzwaveweek2020, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: A smile slid onto her lips as she took another sip of her drink, eyeing the way Soundwave jolted a bit in place, a minute thing if you didn’t pay attention enough. “Am I just too pretty for you to not want a drink?” Jazz hummed, raising a brow. “I know. I know, I’m a tall glass but the hot chocolate from this place is something else.” She said, lifting a hand to shove the drink closer to her companion with a smile.
Relationships: Jazz/Soundwave (Transformers)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Jazzwave Week 2020





	1. We fell in love in October

**Author's Note:**

> I've really been looking forward to Jazzwave week for a while now.

It was one of the rare days where the sun hit just right, the company was good, and Jazz had a hot cup of coffee in front of her.

The cafe was just winding down, about 45 minutes left, but it mattered little when Jazz caught the stare of her friend. The problem with that. Friend. Maybe not even a friend, seeing as the company of Sounds’... Soundwave was temporary. While Jazz wondered how Optimus had managed to get Ol’ Megs to finally sit down and work out their differences.  
Heh…’work out’.  
A smile slid onto her lips as she took another sip of her drink, eyeing the way Soundwave jolted a bit in place, a minute thing if you didn’t pay attention enough. “Am I just too pretty for you to not want a drink?” Jazz hummed, raising a brow. “I know. I know, I’m a tall glass but the hot chocolate from this place is something else.” She said, lifting a hand to shove the drink closer to her companion with a smile. Soundwave tilted her head at that, the medical mask she always wore moving a bit as she (finally) turned her head down to the drink at the table. The red-tinted glasses she always wore didn’t give anything away, a shame really, but Jazz looked back out the window to give Soundwave some privacy.  
She heard the shift of the mask, and a tentative sip. And as much as Jazz wanted to see that (possibly) pretty mouth, she knew Soundwave trusted her not to sneak a peak until it was ok. After all, it was common courtesy to not look at someone who didn’t want you to.

Taking another sip of her drink, Jazz heard the mask shift again and turned her head back to face the other.

Soundwave nodded, an approval, before placing both arms on the table.

“Jazz; is there a reason you asked me out?” Soundwave said, voice only a bit stiff, as she tilted her head a bit. “Optimus and Megatron have worked things out, so there is no reason for us to meet in secret.” 

Oh.  
Jazz put on an easy smile, shrugging a bit. “We’re not meeting in secret, that's the thing. We don’t have to pretend to hate each other anymore.” Soundwave gave a tentative nod, hands wrapping around her drink, thumbing at the side. Jazz knew the other girl was thinking it over, Soundwave was a thinker, something Jazz could appreciate, even if she wished the other would be a little more impulsive every now and again.  
Flicking her gaze to her almost empty cup, Jazz decided to finish up her drink and set the cup aside.  
“But I suppose how you would see that. I mean, I’ve taken you to the same cafe after dark for how long?” Jazz laughed at this, a smile playing on her lips. Soundwave seemed to hesitate, clutching her mug between her hands, a movement behind the mask. A twitch of the jaw. “Jazz;” She began. “Do you wish to talk about something? Everything; is going alright on my end of things. Starscream; behaving if not scandalously flirting with Optimus every meeting. Shockwave; not creating doomsday devices with Wheeljack.” As she finished, Jazz let out a small laugh.

“Damn, Starscream really wants to get a rise outta Ol’ Megs, huh?” She slowly said, fidgeting a bit as well. “And I wanted to hang out with you without making it feel, ya know, bad.” Jazz looked right into the red glasses, trying to make out the others eyes. “And I guess maybe see if you’d be interested in making this just more than a drink.” It was a chance, Jazz knew. She knew Soundwave was tedious with relationships that weren’t with her ‘children’, but...  
Jazz bit her bottom lip, slightly sucking on it. Even when they were supposed to hate one another, Jazz had grown fond of thowarding the others' plans, her coding a fond pastime to break through, and seeing how Soundwave looked after her team-mates much like a den-mother would. It didn’t help that Sounwave had a smooth voice, a hitch of breath, a pause when she first spoke. A quirk that Jazz found charming, especially when Soundwave grew comfortable enough to forgo it.  
Soundwave stilled, making Jazz want to hunch in on herself, but quickly loosened her body and smiled.  
“Jazz...I thought that was what we were doing?” Oh, Jazz could see he blush making its way down the others neck. She could feel her own face grow hot, a wobbly smile on her lips. “Ya...though we were dating? Since when?” Jazz’ thoughts were racing. When had she made her interest known? When had she let it slip that she found Soundwave beautiful, her mind and body all in one. 

But before Jazz could let her thoughts get the best of her, Soundwave reached across the table to place her hands over Jazz’. 

“The fifth ‘treaty’ meeting. When I had met you out under the stars .” Soundwave said. “But the very beginning? It was when we hadn’t been involved with opposite leaders. It was when I had thought it was the end of our relationship, but you still seeked me out to take me to the carnival that night...you kissed me in the fun house.” Soundwave paused, before taking one of her hands back and pulled down her mask.  
The scars were new, three neat lines down the edge of her chin. Jazz wanted to trace them with the tips of her fingers. But she was beautiful, just as Soundwave had always been. When the two of them could hang out whenever; when Jazz could hold her hand without it being treason. 

"You remember that?" Jazz found herself saying. 

"I never forgot." Soundwave replied. "You made me forget everything else. It was just us, that day." 

Jazz looked down at their hands, smile growing bashful as she took the other's hands in hers finally and pressed a kiss to the back of one. "I thought you hadn't been interested. You pulled back."  
Soundwave was the one to look to the side now.  
"I...I didn't want to hurt you. I knew you would have sided with the Autobots in the end. I didn't want to force you to choose." Soundwave said, voice soft. Jazz went silent. "I would have followed you anywhere back then. I thought you knew that...but I guess that's why you left me." Jazz replied. Soundwave smiled. 

"Would you follow me still? If I asked?" She asked. 

"On a date? Forever?" Jazz chuckled. "Sounds, I would. I have been. Just wish you would have told me yes." Soundwave laughed at this. "You were cute, when you tried to get my attention. It was never a competition, because you always had it." 

The cafe was quiet, the sun had set, but for the two of them; they were stuck in the moment of being more than just enough.


	2. I wanna be your girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Bliss
> 
> I really did just make a girl in red playlist to write the fics to, tbh. 
> 
> Also I did mess w/ Soundfam in this; 
> 
> Laserbeak and Buzzsaw are Sounds guardians.   
> Rumble and Frenzy are her adopted kids, Ratbats the baby and Ravage is the cat that puts mice on the pillows.

It was supposed to just be an in and out, get the twins from the teen center and give in to their chants of Mcdonalds;even when she had a healthy meal planned out. Soundwave had told herself it would be an in and out situation, because of...well because of the reason that was leaning on the opposite wall of the entrance; arms crossed over her chest and smile on her lips.

"Boss, I dunno why you just don't go over there an' ask her." Frenzy huffed, the beeping from her video game filling the room. "Yea' an' it's making us look bad. I don't want Bee to think I'm weird just 'cause you have a starin' problem!" Rumble joined in, glaring at her 'mom'. Soundwave jolted in place, grateful for her mask/visor duo and shook her head. She should have heard her girls approach easily, seeing as Frenzy’s game was at max volume, but…  
There always was a but when it came to Jazz.  
“Rumble, Frenzy; it isn’t that simple.” Soundwave started, paying a glance to her children before looking back over at Jazz, just as the other...seemed to look away from her?  
Rumble scoffed, bumping her twin with her shoulder, before exiting through the door. “Yeah right, and I’m red and Frenzy’s blue.” She said as she exited. 

Soundwave wanted to reply with a snippy, ‘You two change hair color every other week’, but paused when she caught Jazzs’ eyes from across the room. Her words died on her lips as the other raised a brow at her, lifting a hand to wave at her, before returning to the conversation.   
Frenzy had grabbed Soundwave by the arm before she could finally wave back.  
“Seriously, you need to go say hi or something.” Frenzy groused. “Everyone already thinks you’re weird, especially when then only friends you have are either in jail or ‘missing’.”   
Soundwave prickled at that, as the two got to her car.  
“Friends: Cosmos, Sky-byte.” Soundwave started. A second. “Thundercracker.” She tacked on.   
“Oh boy, three whole friends! How do you manage?” Rumble said in false cheer, as if Soundwave couldn’t simply make her walk home. Frenzy giggle-snorted, but quickly closed her mouth when her mom gave her a silent glare.

Thankfully the trip home was peaceful, if not for the loud game-boy and Rumble changing the music station every minute. 

“But for real, you need to move on from other mo-, Shockwave. It’s obvious she already has.” Rumble said, biting her bottom lip. Soundwave gripped the steering-wheel a bit tighter. Frenzy shot her twin a look from the back seat. “Shut up, Rumble.” Frenzy whisper-said, before returning to her video game. “What Rumbs’ means is, Jazz ain’t too bad to look at. And I heard she’s single~”   
Soundwave didn’t reply, as she swiftly got out of the car as soon as she parked it.  
She could hear the twins squabble in the car for a bit, as her shoulders sunk as she unlocked the front door to the house and walked into the kitchen to get dinner started. But as she went to do so, she could smell the warm scent of chili wafting from the kitchen.   
Oh. Lazerbeak was home.  
And so she was, pretty purple apron donned and her back turned to Soundwave. “You’ve better not have eaten yet. You spoil those two too much when I’m not here.” Laserbeak grumbled, but turned the stove off to cool the food and went over to press a kiss to her daughters’ forehead. “Work didn’t treat you too badly, hm?” She inquired, just as the twins burst in. “Hey Lasey! Where’s Buzz?” Rumble greeted, accepting a quick hug. Frenzy grunted a greeting, head almost hitting Laserbeak in the chin to receive her kiss, before going to sit on the ground by the couch. “Where he always is Rumbs'; on the couch like the old fart he is.” Frenzy replied.

Soundwave tuned out the inevitable fight that was about to happen, going fully into the kitchen and slouched at the dinner table. 

Laserbeak tsked, serving up a bowl and going to grab a spoon for her, she set it down as well.

“That bad, huh.” She said, raising a brow. “No; just…” Making a jester with her hand, Soundwave took off her mask and visor, before picking up the spoon and ate some of the chili. “ ‘Bat wasn’t too much trouble, was he?” She asked, as Laserbeak propped her head up in her hand. “No, just as sweet as he always manages to make himself out to be. Tried to draw on Buzzsaws’ face a few times, but that should teach him to not sleep in places that a child can get to him.” Soundwave smiled at that. Her youngest always was a troublemaker.   
Thankfully, the night was as uneventful as usual. Ratbat walked down the stairs as noisily as he always did, smile on his little face as Soundwave lifted him into his lap to feed him. Frenzy finally setting down her game to come eat as soon as Rumble poked and prodded her enough, as well as Buzzsaw waking up and grumbling that no one had woken him up to eat.   
Soundwave gave a private smile as the table became loud. It was nice, her family joking and having small arguments as they ate. Buzzsaw making fun of Rumble for having a crush on an ‘Autobot’. Even though the ‘war’ was long over, but Soundwave could forgive him for that.   
It was hard to remember that the ‘war’ was over. That things were better now.   
As the first to finish, and helping Ratbat finish up as well, she dismissed herself from the table and went to go clean up her youngest’ face. 

“ ‘Wave, can you read more Gulliver tonight? You’re the only one who gets’ the voices right.” Ratbat mumble as he allowed Soundwave to clean his face. Soundwave smiled down at him, nodding. “And can Ravage sleep in my room tonight, too? He’s already sleeping on my bed.” That got a laugh from Soundwave, as the two went to Ratbat’s room. And lo and behold, Ravage was promptly caloafed on the bed, giving them an almost impatient look.   
“He wants to hear the story as well, it seems.” Soundwave murmured as she got her ‘son’ comfortable in his bed, Ravage getting up from his spot to allow it and then settled back onto Ratbat’s chest.   
And after a few chapters of ‘Gulliver’s Travels’, the two were out like a light.

Kissing them on the forehead and turning off the light, Soundwave didn’t jump when she found her ‘Mother’ waiting beside the door for her.

“So, why am I hearing about your crush from your children, instead of you?” She inquired. “Laserbeak, i will talk to you tomorrow. Long day.” Soundwave said, lightly brushing the others shoulder as she retired to her own room. Leaning heavily on the door as she closed it, Soundwave began to undress from her still formalwear and sluggishly got into bed as well. 

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

As she watched Soundwave and the twins leave, Jazz slumped on the wall, hands going to her face as she held back a groan. 

“That better not be all you do.” Was all Sideswipe said as she gave her friend a Look. ‘An’ what does that mean?’ Jazz wanted to reply, but she damn well knew what Sides’ was talking about. No need to play dumb.   
“Please tell me that’s not all you do! You at least talk to tall, dark, and creepy, yeah?” Sideswipe continued, drawing the attention of her twin and Blaster, as well. Groaning, Jazz felt herself fluster even as she pulled on a grin. “Sounds’ ain’t that bad, Sideswipe. An’ at least I do better than you, by far. At least Sounds’ knows I exist.” Oh, and didn’t the red-head get a look on her face. But before she could say something smart back, Sunstreak quickly stepped in. “Yeah, yeah, both of you are crushing on Decepticons-” A look from Jazz. “EX-Decepticons. Yeah. But you two, notorious flirts that you are, can barely remember to breath around them.” Sunstreaker said, as Blaster let out an amused puff of air.   
“And while I’m sure Soundwave finds that ever so attractive.” Sunstreaker turns to her twin, voice a touch more gentle. “Skywarps’ taken, Sides’. And she’s probably never going to break up with Rock’n’Roll. Rock’n has a bike, a guitar, and is on her way to a Bach of all things in whatever major she’s in. And...she’s buff as all hell, Rock could snap you in two easily.”   
As Sideswipe gives a small sniff, Jazz holds in a broad grin that wants to break out.   
“That’s what you get for crushin’ on an already taken gal, Sides’.” Blaster joins in, shrugging. “But let’s move back to you, Jazzy.” Blaster smirked as her friend gave an almost well-hidden twitch. “Sideswipe brought up a good point, Jazz. If all you do is wave at her from a distance, you have no hope.” Another twitch. 

"Sometimes I say 'hey' instead of wave." Jazz mumbled, pouting. 

A collective groan from her group.

"You need to step it up a bit!" Sideswipe said, brows pinched together. "Or, I dunno, Cosmos could finally ask her out!" And that got an eye roll from Blaster. "Nada. I heard Cosmey hooked up with this guy named Meteorfire. They're pretty cute together."   
Sideswipe through up her hands.  
“I dunno then! Just talk to her or something, because this-” Sideswipe pointed a finger at Jazz, then the door, “Has got to stop. The suspense is killing me!” 

Jazz snorted at that, but looked at the door all the same.

She sighed.

Yeah, it had to stop alright.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Target sighted and locked on.

Jazz held in a breath, counted to five, straightened her back, and calmly walked until she was walking beside Soundwave with ease.

Which, of course, caused the other girl to stop dead in her tracks; possibly giving her a bewildered look behind the visor/mask duo. “Hey, Sounds-wave. Soundwave!” Jazz said, voice calm even as she slapped her forehead internally. “We have the same shift today, right? Funny thing, right?” Jazz chuckled, hoping the other wouldn’t notice the way her hands gave a minute tremble. Of course she probably would, but Jazz hoped at least the other would have the decency to not say something. Soundwave nodded as she tilted her head towards the other, showing that Jazz had her attention. “Affirmative. Jazz; aren’t you usually late?” Ah, a teasing tone. Jazz could work with that.   
“Hmm~ I usually am, but I had something to look forward to this morning that couldn’t wait.” Jazz said, relaxing a bit more as their workplace slowly made its way into view. Soundwave humed under her breath. “Prowl; requested you join her for a debrief?” She inquired. A shrug from Jazz. “Nah, somethin’ else.” Jazz leaned forward a bit, a smile on her lips.   
“I wanted to catch you early; wanted to see if you’d be open to havin’ lunch with me?” 

Soundwave looked as if she was about to still at that, but continued to move. 

“Lunch?” Soundwave slowly repeated. Jazz gave a nod. 

Jazz watched as the others hands clinched a bit, medical mask shifting a bit. One minute. Two. Jazz could feel herself starting to sweat a bit as the minutes passed, until the two of them stood just outside the building. Swallowing thickly, Jazz thought about shaking off what she had just said, even if she knew it had been too long to do such a thing. So it was no surprise she jumped when a hand lightly placed itself on her shoulder.  
“I would like that. I will wait for you in the lobby.” Soundwave said, and was that a hint of a blush Jazz could see reaching the tips of the others ears?   
With a sharp nod, Soundwave quickly made her way into the building, leaving Jazz to smile to herself until she entered as well. 

Only to instantly be accosted by Blaster.

“I see you finally worked up the nerve to say something. The tension was as thick as it is with Optimus, Megatron and Starscream.” Blaster said as she wrapped an arm around her friend. Jazz snorted.  
“God knows those three need all the help they can get.” Jazz said, a smile still on her lips even as she returned the shoulder squeeze and made her way to Prowl’s office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3. Corrupt
> 
> It was supposed to the entirety different (thinking they were using one another and didn't love each other ((not true on both)) but it turned into this instead).
> 
> The song was Bad Idea

Ravage jolted from his sleep when he heard a loud crunch. 

It wasn’t the crunch of the twins breaking something, not even one of an energon cube being dropped to the ground. No, this was one of...ah.  
Ravage stretched himself out as he looked at the datapad in Soundwaves’ servos. He snorted to himself, knowing just what had caused a reaction so fierce. “So, how many cameras did he tamper with this time?” Ravage lightly inquired as he jumped up onto the berth. “To cause you to destroy the datapad? Must have been a lot.”   
Soundwave didn't reply, looking at the destroyed datapad in his servos before dropping it to the side. "Cameras: not tampered with." Soundwave droned. "Jazz: caused unnecessary damage to lower decks. Cell that was keeping him: blown up. Salt water in Nemesis: reaching level 2 of lower deck." Wincing at that, Ravage held in a sigh and jumped back onto the ground. "And I suppose the Constructicons are having difficulties?" He inquired. A shake of the helm from the telepath. 

Ravage raised a brow, tail flicking.

"Then it's that conversation you had with him. And what you accused him of." Ravage said, voice final. Soundwave paused at that, slowly turning his helm to the cassette. "You only have yourself to blame, honestly." Ravage continued. "Blaming him for tampering with your processor in your sleep? The only reason you've been so forgetful recently is because you're overworked." A snap of his tail. "And even if we don't agree with this... whatever it is with the enemy, it doesn't mean we don't see how being with Jazz affects you." 

Soundwave turned away from the other, servos clinching. 

"You're more productive. He keeps you on your pedes." Ravage said. "Just because you've had a few bad days of cleaning up after Megatron and Starscream, does not mean you should go pointing fingers when you pass out on shift. Or become forgetful." With that, the felineoid made his way to the door. "My advice. Apologize. And do it before Rumble and Frenzy start up a bet." And then, Ravage was gone. 

Soundwave felt his processor ache, his symbiote's words making their rounds. It made his chassis hurt. 

Of course Ravage was right. Now that Soundwave had rested, he had sorted through his decisions last night and couldn't help but wince at them.   
Yes, he had confronted Jazz in the brig. Jazz had gone willingly enough, possibly thinking that they hadn't much time together and wanted to make the most of it. But Soundwave had had other things on his processor that night.   
Of why he was forgetting things, easy things. Of why he had drifted off to recharge while he was still on shift. Megatron of all mecha had ordered him on sick leave, which had really hit the nail in the coffin.   
So Soundwave had done the easy thing; he had blamed Jazz. 

Jazz, who he had shared countless nights with. Jazz, who he had slowly began to trust. 

Pressing his lips together, Soundwave got up from the berth and wandered to his desk, and picked up a new datapad. 

Hopefully Jazz would listen to him, even if the destroyed brig had a lot to say about how the Autobot felt.


End file.
